prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Carter
Stacy Carter was a WWF Diva from 1999-2001, most notable for her time with Chyna. She is a one-time WWF Womens' Champion, hailing from Memphis, Tennessee. 'WWF Career' Stacy arrived in the WWF as Miss Kitty in late 1999, the assistant to Jeff Jarrett and his manager, Debra. Their union would last until Jarrett's WWF departure, when Miss Kitty would change her name to The Kat and begin managing Chyna, going so far as to dress up like her client. At Armageddon ''1999, Miss Kitty competed in a four-way evening gown in a pool match to win the WWF Women's Championship. It would be her only time holding the championship. This would be a notable victory as Miss Kitty flashed her breasts to the crowd. The viewers at home also got an eyeful as well when the wrong camera was deployed in the moment. Kat would hold the WWF Women's Championship for one month, firstly defending against Tori in a chocolate pudding match which was created by both Stephanie and Triple H. Kat came out wearing a thong leotard, where she introduced herself as The Kat. Tori unprepared for a bout still managed to get the better of The Kat but losing after a distraction from X-Pac. This raised suspicions of The Kat being a worthy champion as she was easily distracted with tanning up and dying her hair. She then went on to lose it to "Harvina", or Harvey Whippleman in drag. In a lumberjill match where they fought in a pool filled with snow. Hervina fully attired and the same could not be said for The Kat as she wore a skimpy two piece bikini equipped with bunny ears. The match started off with a double leg take down which caught her by surprise, Kat countered back with a cross body straight into the snow with a failed cover. After a second double leg take down The Kat had enough. It was no surprise she was defeated by trying to leave the pool after complaining it was too cold but being well aware of the attire stipulations. She was confronted by Jacqueline, who refused to let champion leave instead knocking her down back into the snow. This made Hervina pin down the tired and presumably very cold champion and get the victory. The Kat was shocked at the decision but did not dispute it and instead walk out embarrassingly in her skimpy attire. Much to the delight of Terri Runnels. She would go on to compete in a bikini contest at the 2000 ''Royal Rumble, which was notable for The Kat wearing a bikini made out of bubble wrap. The Kat then began an on-screen rivalry with Terri Runnels, although neither were trained wrestlers. Which was easily picked up going by earlier matches. The two would mostly compete in bouts such as bikini obstacle courses or arm wrestling in their underwear. At WrestleMania 2000, Runnels (accompanied by The Fabulous Moolah) defeated The Kat (with Mae Young) in a catfight.Val Venis was the special guest referee, but he was distracted during the match when Young kissed him, which allowed Moolah to pull The Kat out of the ring. When Venis saw her out of the ring, he declared Runnels the winner. Post-match, The Kat attacked Runnels by stripping off her pants to expose her thong. The feud continued, and the duo had an arm wrestling match at Insurrextion. Carter was victorious, but after the match, Runnels pulled The Kat's top off, exposing her breasts, which Carter allowed instead of acting disgusted or embarrassed. The feud resurfaced in a 'Thong Stink Face' match at SummerSlam, which The Kat dressed in a simple white thong with boots and Terri donning on a high waisted red thong. The fight included many of rash talking, spanks and wedgies. After what seemed a tiring match for the two near naked wrestlers, The Kat eventually won by cheating using Al Snow's head to knock Terri down. With her in position The Kat pulled up the fabric of her thong up her backside to reveal more she then performed a stink face on Terri. They fought again a week after at a house show, were they had a thong and heels arm wrestle, with Terri looking to be successful the kat gave up and tried to knock Terri out, but Terri countered with many body slams on the kat. In typical kat fashion she tried to leave the fight early as she was tired. Terri then pulled her back and pinner her for the victory. In early 2001, Kat found herself invoking the ire of the Right To Censor faction. At No Way Out, Jerry Lawler lost his match against Stevie Richards, forcing the Kat to join the group. The storyline would be halted when the Kat was released from her WWF contract in 2001, taking her husband at the time Jerry Lawler with her in protest. 'Other Names in Wrestling' *Miss Kitty *The Kat *Chynette *Stacey Carter 'Signature Moves and Finishers' *Stinkface 'Wrestlers Managed' *Debra *Jeff Jarrett *Chyna *Jerry Lawler Category:WWF Category:Women's Champion Category:Divas Category:Right To Censor